


Undercover

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: 24
Genre: M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with a man?  Just part of his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Jack wondered when having sex with Chase stopped being just a job; something done to cement their cover. He wondered when he started looking forward to the sex. Eager for the feel of Chase’s body against his, the way he moved, skin slick with sweat. The look in his eyes when he came. The indescribable sensation of feeling Chase sliding into him. 

Jack had no illusions left about himself. He knew he would do anything in the line of duty or protecting his daughter. Sex with a man? Just part of his job. Something he had done before and will probably will do again in the future. But it felt so very different when it was with Chase. Something that had nothing to do with cameras always on them day and night. Or the man they were after, who had a serious voyeur kink and loved to watch Jack and Chase together.


End file.
